Lew Lupin
by Ordre et Chaos
Summary: Un jeune homme délaissé par son Oncle et tuteur.Un sorcier brillant entrant en sixieme année:Lew Lupin
1. Prélude

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling , exception faite de Lew et de quelques autres.  
Source:Harry Potter . Spoilers Tome 6.  
Auteur: Ordre Et Chaos.  
Pairing: LL/OC,GW/MC.

ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 6

Petit Mot de l'auteur:

Ceci est un essai de fanfiction. Cet essai parlera essentiellement des difficultées de la vie d'un lycantrope .  
Je ne voulais pas exploiter le personnage de Rémus (j'y suis trop attachée pour y toucher et pour le laisser à une autre que moi) donc je lui ai créé un parent.  
L'histoire se passe 6 année pour Luna et le parent en question.  
Quand au Trio , ils ne sont plus là on recevra cependant quelques nouvelles d'eux au fil de l'histoire .  
Des illustrations seront eventuellement mises en ligne , si les personnages deviennent interessants.

Prélude.

La moiteur de la pièce devennait étouffante , il ouvrit la lucarne afin de laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans la fournaise qu'était devennue la salle de bain.  
Nouant une serviette autour de sa taille , il esquissa une forme de coeur sur le miroir couvert de buée.  
"Tu deviens très fleur bleue décidémment Lew" , se dit-il en effaçant et la buée et le coeur .  
Dans le miroir , son reflet apaisa presque toutes les douleurs accumulées la nuit précédente , s'il ressemblait à un humain...il ne pouvait pas être un monstre.  
"Je ressemble vraiment à Oncle Remus.  
Comme pour se conforter dans cette idée , il se mit à dévisager son double;  
de grands yeux couleur miel , des cheveux chatains ébouriffés et surtout les cicatrices, propres aux lycantropes, qui recouvraient son corps.

"Le diner est prêt"  
Ce bruit soudain le fit sursauter , il n'avait pas détécté la présence de son oncle derrière lui.  
Rémus ne lui parlait que très peu , suremment à cause des souvenirs qu'il lui évoquait.  
Dans le miroir , il pouvait à présent voir son image présente ...et son image future.  
Un homme fatigué et seul.

"J'arrive Oncle Rémus , je vais m'habiller"  
Le plus vieux des lycans , qui n'attendait pas de réponse , fut tiré de sa léthargie et partit aussitôt .

Il enfila aussitôt un vieux pull gris et terne et un jean quelconque trop grand pour lui. Il aurait voulu être comme Viktor Krum , ce jeune Bulgare pour qui son oncle éprouvait une certaine amitié.  
Mais les dieux ,insensibles à ses souhaits , l'avaient laissé comme il était : un grand maigrichon pâle et cerné , incapable de jouer au Quidditch et incapable d'être aimé par Rémus Lupin.

Il était le fils de la défunte soeur de Rémus.  
Il était une erreur de la nature , le fruit d'un viol.  
Fenrir Greyback était son père , celui-là même qui avait contaminé Rémus. 


	2. Le Quai 9 34

Petit mot de l'auteur: Lew est un jeune homme qui n'a connu que peu de personnes dans sa vie , Rémus , Sirius et Dumbledore.Uniquemment des hommes.  
Il ignore tout des conventions sociales et des filles.  
Il agira en fonction de ce qu'il a lu et vu dans les livres ou les films.

Chapitre un : Le Poudlard Express.

Lorsqu'il passa la barrière magique du quai 9 3/4, Lew fut soulagé de retrouver Remus ; comme un enfant il se cacha derrière lui et le suivit en essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possibe.  
Malgrès ses 16 ans révolus , il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard.  
Ni dans aucune académie magique.Il n'avait suivit d'enseignement que celui dispensé par son Tuteur , Rémus.

Malheureusement l'Ordre avait de plus en plus besoin de Rémus et la decision fut prise courant Juillet que Lew irait à Poudlard.  
Bien sur il avait le niveau recquis pour entamer sa sixième année , il lui eu même été possible d'integrer la septième , mais le problème était autre.  
Durant les sept dernières années , jamais il n'avait été confronté à une autre personne que son oncle et bien sûr Sirius.

La foule lui parraissait insurmontable , tant de bruit , tant de visages. Rémus le laissa pourtant au milieu de tout ceci , sans un mot , sans un regard.  
Rémus ne l'avait jamais aimé , il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé.  
Ils se ressemblaient trop tout deux. Même sang , même malediction.  
Lew ressera sa prise sur la laisse de son chien , et commença à avancer vers le train.

"Excuse moi , murmmura quelqu'un dans son dos , tu étais bien avec Rémus"  
C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille en vrai.Tellement proches et différentes à la fois des hommes.  
Ne sachant pas s'il devait parler à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui , il hocha simplement de la tête.  
"C'était mon professeur de DCFM lorsque j'étais en seconde année , c'est aussi un ami de ma famille"  
Il la regarda silencieusement , elle était rousse et plutôt petite , ces yeux cyans semblaient peinés. Il savait qui elle était , son oncle avait une photo des Weasley dans le salon et cette jeune fille affichait toujours un grand sourire et sautait de temps en temps dans les bras d'un des ses nombreux frères.  
Il ne se doutait pas que son visage put aussi abriter la peine , la douleur et le deuil.Et pourtant c'était le cas.

"Tu es de la famille de Rémus" lui dit-elle .  
C'était loin d'être une question , il savait parfaitement qu'il ressemblait autant à Rémus jeune , qu'Harry Potter à son père.  
"Tu es Ginny Weasley" lui repondit-il sur le même ton.  
La jeune fille sembla surprise un instant puis reprit sa contenance.

"Viens le train va demmarer , tu peux venir dans notre compartiment si tu veux.  
"Merci"  
Lew eu un sentiment soudain d'euphorie, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant depuis la mort de Sirius. 


	3. La Princesse au train dormant

RAR:

Merci beaucoup toutes les quatres, je suis vraiment heureuse que vous vous interessiez plus ou moins à mon histoire.

Mistral Il est vrai que c'est un peu court. Je pense écrire de petits chapitres , mais si la motivation y est...Il y en aura beaucoup. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à envoyer la suite tout simplement par ce que je craignais de ne pas aller au dela du deuxième chapitre . Maintenant il y en a dix de prêt , j'en enverrais un tout les 3 jours;

Britanny LovArt Merci. J'essaye de developper plusieurs trames pour que le recit de soit pas trop monotone.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne , mais pour l'instant je suis plutôt fière.

Habby Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes conseils que j'essaye d'appliquer.  
Ps: Tes fanfictions sont fantastiques.

Bibiche Merci. Lew est en quelques sortes ...l'antithèse de mon fantasme masculin, c'est plutôt l'ami révé ( et reveur.  
J'avais peur qu'il me plaise trop et que mon histoire devienne pretexte à la réalisation d'un fantasme personnel!

Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express (2).

Arrivé dans le compartiment où la cadette des Weasley l'avait conduit, le visage de Lew perdit l'expression revêche que la foule peignait sur ses traits.  
Il avait désormais l'air d'un jeune animal effarouché et perdu.  
Il restait planté devant la porte béante de la cabine du train, la laisse de son chiot toujours entre les mains.  
Ginny le regardait et lui fit signe de s'installer, le lycan ferma la porte coulissante et obéit à la jeune fille.

"Je pense que tu peux le détacher. Euh...Tu t'appelles comment déjà?"lui murmura la chevelure rousse trop près , beaucoup trop près de son oreille.

Cette proximité était très embarassante, il s'éloigna un peu et détacha son chien. Un choc soudain fit vibrer le sol.  
La deuxième banquette du compartiment vennait de ceder.  
Son chien en sautant dessus avait ajouté au poids des deux jeunes gens qui l'occupaient et la pauvre banquette ne l'avait pas supporté.

Ginny ne voudrait probablement plus jamais lui parler, il était ridicule et embarassant. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et il commença à se lever et ramasser ses affaires pour partir lorsqu'un rire tonitruant se fit entendre.

Un rire puis deux autres, ils se moquaient de lui. Les trois adolescents avaient les larmes aux yeux.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous fasse mal, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais m'en aller." marmona il en ouvrant la porte.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une paire de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux chatains ondulés.  
Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui, bien qu'un peu potelé, avait un charme indéniable.

"Ne t'en vas pas! Ton chiot ne nous as pas fait mal, tu vois bien que nous pleurions de rire. Allez dit nous comment tu t'appelles,  
déclama la voix douce d'un enfant grandi trop vite.

"Je m'appelle Lew Lupin, neveu de Remus Lupin."

"Moi je suis Neville Londubat".

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à destination et il avait tout entendu de la vie de Ginny et de celle de Neville.  
Seul subsistait le mystère de la jeune fille blonde qui s'était endormie à même le sol après la crise de fous rire que Chien avait provoqué.

Chien, le cadeau que Remus lui avait offert pour se faire pardonner d'être un mauvais tuteur.  
En réalité, il s'appellait Chien II , le premier étant mort en même temps que Sirius.  
Chien II avait tout juste un an.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu que les deux Griffondors étaient partis.  
Il lui fallait lui aussi partir, et reveiller la jeune fille.

S'agenouillant devant le corps pâle, il eut le loisir de detailler chacune de ses courbes.  
Il n'osait pas lui parler pour lui dire de se reveiller. Il n'osait pas non plus la secouer.  
Elle était comme la Princesse dans ce conte moldu, celle qui ne se reveille qu'avec le baiser d'un Prince.  
Et il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un Prince.

Il sortit donc et la laissa à son sommeil et au Prince qui la trouverait suremment un jour. 


End file.
